when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Dorothy Ann "D.A." Rourke
"According to my research, I found a blonde girl who is in Ms. Frizzle class. But who is this girl...? Well, wait a minute, wait a minute, wait a minute, that's Dorothy Ann Rourke! Well, she's the only blonde girl in Ms. Frizzle's class. But... I think you can call her... D.A. Isn't that dang cool? After all, I would've gotten a few blonde-haired girls and a few blonde-haired boys in my own village back there, because of the fleeing refugees from around the world out there. Now what's up with her is that... she would fight the Nazis... and the Redcoats, Irkens, East Germans, Iranians, Locusts, Russians, Chinese and North Koreans. Don't forget the rest of the Coalition of the Red Star... especially for the UCRD. Could this yellow-haired girl be a merely good idea to stop the invasion?" --Su Ji-Hoon, Operation: Invasion Der Zukünftigen Akademie Dorothy Ann Rourke, also called "D.A.," is a fictional character on the animated children's series The Magic School Bus. She was voiced by Tara Meyer in the original TV series version of The Magic School Bus and by Gabby Clarke in The Magic School Bus Rides Again. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, she serves as a techs expert of both Team Magic School Bus and the Preschool Girls. She would wield a Magpul FMG-9, a CornerShot, a MATADOR, an Armatix iP1, an M110 semi-automatic sniper system, an XM25 CDTE, a Beretta LTLX7000, a Milkor MGL, an M320 grenade launcher module, a Barrett MRAD, a StG 44, an MP 40, a katana, a Mauser C96, a few of Stielhandgranate, an RPG-7, a Karabiner 98k, a Rheinmetall 3, and a pair of Ember Frizzles. Since Ralphie Tennelli has a crush on her, she extremely hated him in most of these times, making her Ralphie's "biggest hater," just because she's only in love with Carlos Ramon. She is possible to be voiced by Gabby Clarke in a Korean drama version of When the Cold Breeze Blows Away. Background Dorothy Ann is a very beautiful class bookworm, always looking for a fact in one of her many books. Her last name "Rourke" is never mentioned in the books or original television series involving The Magic School Bus, but it is mentioned in the sequel series of The Magic School Bus, The Magic School Bus Rides Again. She loves astronomy, and she has a telescope on the balcony outside of her bedroom. She gets a new, high-powered one for her ninth (9th) birthday in a The Magic School Bus episode, "Sees Stars." She also has an interest in physics. Despite her intelligence and beauty, Dorothy Ann tends to have an argumentative personality and has clashed with the others from time to time, most notably Wanda ("Takes A Dive"), Ralphie ("Plays Ball"), and Carlos ("Blows Its Top" and "Makes a Rainbow"). Appearance Dorothy Ann wears a violet turtleneck sweater, a turquoise pleated skirt, purple ankle-length socks (or white stockings in some books), white panties (turquoise in a The Magic School Bus episode, "Out of this World") and maroon and white sneakers (saddle shoes in some books). She also keeps her blonde hair up in pigtails with two red rubber hair bands. Her signature colors are violet and blue. In the new series, she has her hair in a high, shoulder-length, tomboytsh ponytail held up with a violet hair tier, and she wears a pale purple shirt, a light violet blazer, blue trousers and orange ballet flats. She retains her old signature colors. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, she now wears a Marine Corps Combat Utility Uniform (MCCUU) with a violet-and-blue camouflage. She also wears a Modular Integrated Communications Helmet (MICH). Underneath the blouse, she has a light violet V-neck T-shirt. She has also purple hair dye on her bangs. Storyline Season One (The Magic School Bus) Dorothy Ann is introduced with the rest of the class in a The Magic School Bus episode, "Gets Lost In Space," but her researching habits are not shown until another The Magic School Bus episode "For Lunch." Her first focus episode is "In the Haunted House" in which she's conducting the class as they perform her "Concerto for Invented Instrument." She's seen doing a chemistry experiment while the class bakes Ms. Frizzle a birthday cake in another The Magic School Bus episode, "Gets Ready, Set, Dough." Her last focus episode of the season is another The Magic School Bus episode, "Plays Ball." Excited to show off her new physics book, she's disappointed when the class only cares about the baseball game they were playing. She's even more disappointed when Ralphie leaves her book on the field, but they end up inside it, playing a friction-less baseball game. Season Two (The Magic School Bus) The season opens with a Dorothy Ann-focused episode of The Magic School Bus, "Blows Its Top." She and Carlos argue over discovering a new island until she loses her books to the ocean. Feeling lost and empty without them, she begs Ms. Frizzle to help her get them back, "Please, Ms. Frizzle! I'm nothing without my books! Me, books... books, me!" In a The Magic School Bus episode, "Butterfly and the Bog Beast," her mascot suggestion is a broccoli, and despite her choice to choose a mascot, she sides with the others against Phoebe's butterfly idea. She speaks on "behalf of the court" during Ms. Frizzle's trial in a The Magic School Bus episode, "In a Pickle," and she's embarrassed by Carlos' brother, Mikey, when he brings up a heat rash she once got in another The Magic School Bus episode, "Getting Energized." In another The Magic Schol Bus episode, "Out of This World," she discovers an asteroid bound for Earth, more specifically, Walkerville Elementary and she gets the class to help her destroy it. Season Three (The Magic School Bus) In a The Magic School Bus episode, "Show and Tells," Dorothy Ann and Arnold are representing Walkerville in the 10th (tenth) Annual International Show & Tell Competition, and after researching Arnold's rare pumice collection, she's upset that he opted to bring an artifact she knows nothing about. She fights with Carlos again in "Makes a Rainbow" over her book, (Carlos says it's purple while Dorothy says it's violet), and which is bad enough for Wanda to comment, "This could get ugly." She's made a rainforest inspector with Tim as her assistant in "In the Rainforest" when they try to find out why Ms. Frizzle's cocoa tree didn't yield a good harvest. Season Four (The Magic School Bus) Mr. Ruhle puts Dorothy Ann in charge of taking care of his pet Rhode Island Red rooster, Giblets, in a The Magic School Bus episode, "Cracks a Yolk," but she loses him once his master is gone. She turns 9 (nine) in another The Magic School Bus episode, "Sees Stars," in which the class goes on a field trip before getting together for her small party to find her a star as a gift. As she was sick, she stayed home, but Liz is with her, eating cake and looking in her new telescope. She and Wanda buttheads in "Takes a Dive" when she wants to work as partners, but Wanda wants to go solo. World War III Saving Beacon Academy "Fear me and feel the wrath of the Magic School Bus!" --Dorothy Ann to the Nazi soldiers, Operation: Invasion Der Zukünftigen Akademie When Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna came to Walkerville Elementary School, along with 10 (ten) Space Marines, 15 (fifteen) Exeron fighters, 30 (thirty) Blasters, 25 (twenty-five) Atlas soldiers, an Atlas sergeant, Jaecob Abhel, 8 (eight) Battle Fortresses, 4 (four) Arctic Battle Fortresses, 17 (seventeen) Atlesian Knight-200s, 5 (five) Baneblades, 6 (six) D77-TC Pelicans, and 10 (ten) Atlesian airships, along with MERC and the Preschool Girls, Ruby told the whole of Ms. Frizzle class to join the Beacon War and save the academy. When Fiona accepts what Team RWBY would say about the Beacon War and its happenings, she and her classmates bid farewell to Mr. Ruhle and they eventually get turned in their clothes into military uniforms, meaning they're ready for combat, despite still in their child ages. Dorothy Ann becomes even more intelligent, so she gets an upgraded smartphone, which can communicate military-based people and locations, and can do supporting fire as well. Soon after the Beacon War, he, Ms. Frizzle and her own students eventually became minions to Yang Xiao Long, because of the Magic School Bus' color, and is rewarded with a pair of upgraded Ember Celicas, which are called Ember Frizzles, which are named after the Frizzle sisters. Battle of Kassala "We're looking for Rommel so we can kick his ass... but all I find is militiants and jihads out there." --Dorothy Ann to herself about the battle of Kassala, The Wrath of the Nile She, along with Arnold, Carlos, Wanda, Ralphie and Keesha, are enlisted to the Schnee Afrika Korps and went onboard to ride on the Rah-Rah Robot as one of the six main commanders during that battle in Kassala, Sudan, as ordered by her second commander, Weiss Schnee, in order to avenge the loss of Tim and Jyoti, and later, Yasmin al-Arif and John Timmermans. Relatives Her parents both appear in a The Magic School Bus episode, "Going Batty," and her mother appears again in another The Magic School Bus episode, "Out of This World." She has a little sister named Evan, who is blonde like her and their mother. Her parents also appear in a flashback in another The Magic School Bus episode, "The Tales Glaciers Tell," where they are revealed to be wonderful story tellers, and they appear in present at the presentation at the end. Trivia *Her pigtails stay up without hair bands ("Goes on Air"). *She knows enough about music to know how to keep time as a conductor. *On the Bugs, Bugs, Bugs! DVD cover and in the new series of The Magic School Bus, The Magic School Bus Rides Again, she has blue eyes. *She's very reliant on her books, thus referring to her as the bookworm of the class. In the new series of The Magic School Bus, The Magic School Bus Rides Again, she became reliant on a tablet. *In "Meets the Rot Squad" she wanted to build an amusement park on the abandoned lot on Decatur. *She's highly knowledgeable in astronomy, enough to accurately track an asteroid. *She says her book is "violet" as opposed to "purple." This is due to the fact that red and blue make violet and that the color purple is actually violet tinged with red contrary to popular belief. *Despite not liking baseball, she's skilled enough to hit a home run that causes the ball to rip open. *Like Tim, she was never given a surname in the original series of The Magic Schol Bus, which is named as "Rourke." *She celebrated her 9th (ninth) birthday in "Sees Stars" and the only student in Ms. Frizzle's class who had a birthday in an episode. *In the German dub, her name is Ann-Kathrin. *In the original series of The Magic School Bus, Dorothy pronounced "research" riss-erch rɪˈsərtʃ, but in its sequel, The Magic School Bus Rides Again and in When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, she pronounces it ree-search riːsərtʃ. *She is the only girl to have skirt peeks, in the opening credits of The Magic School Bus, and its three episodes, "Goes to Seed," "Out of this World", and "Cracks a Yolk." *She is the first main character of The Magic School Bus to have, in reality, hugged someone. The someone she hugged being Carlos, in "In the Haunted House." *She is the only main kid in The Magic School Bus to have kissed someone, the someone she kissed being Arnold, in a The Magic School Bus episode, "Cracks a Yolk." *Throughout the series of The Magic School Bus, she's always referred to by her initials (D.A.) or what her initials stand for (Dorothy Ann), but for reasons unknown, she is never referred to as just "Dorothy." *It's been strangely known for quite some times over the years that fans believe Dorothy Ann bears a strong resemblance to an older character from another TV show named Linka from Cartoon Network's Captain Planet. Category:3rd Graders Category:9 Story Media Group Characters Category:Adventurers Category:Americans Category:Animated Characters Category:Animated Series Characters Category:Anti-Tank Specialists Category:Arguing Characters Category:Argumentative Characters Category:Asteroid Miners Category:Astronomists Category:Astronomy-Interested Characters Category:Atlas Army Members Category:Atlesians Category:Bakers Category:Ballet Flats Wearers Category:Baseball Players Category:Beacon War-Involved Characters Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Blondes Category:Blue Characters Category:Blue-Eyed Category:Book Characters Category:Bookworms Category:Builders Category:Buttheads Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Caucasians Category:Characters Category:Characters Rescued by the PAW Patrol Category:Characters with Animal Kindness Category:Characters Worthy of Mjolnir Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Chemists Category:Child Soldiers Category:Children Category:Clashed Characters Category:Class Bookworms Category:Cocoa Farmers Category:Comical Characters Category:Conductors Category:Cute Characters Category:Damsels-in-Distresses Category:Discoverers Category:Embarrassed Characters Category:Emma Ross' Friends Category:Employed Characters Category:Experts Category:Females Category:Fictional Characters Category:Field Trip Participants Category:Forest Inspectors Category:Future Alliance Characters Category:Gauntlet Wielders Category:Geniuses Category:Girly Characters Category:Gladys Scheer's Enemies Category:Grand Alliance Characters Category:Grenade Launcher Users Category:Grimm Hunters Category:Gyeongyeong Citizens Category:Hair-Dyed Characters Category:Hazel Heidi's Enemies Category:Heroes Category:Hope Bringers Category:Hostages Category:Hugged Characters Category:Humans Category:Important Characters Category:Ingenue Characters Category:Inspectors Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Katana Wielders Category:Katie March's Friends Category:Kind Characters Category:Kissers Category:Knowledgeable Characters Category:Lawful Good Characters Category:Learners Category:Love Interests Category:Lovers Category:Luna Willows' Friends Category:Mackenzie Willows' Friends Category:Major Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Monster Slayers Category:Ms. Frizzle's Students Category:Musical Conductors Category:Musicians Category:Nelvana Characters Category:Netflix Characters Category:Netflix Kids Characters Category:Netflix Kids Girls Category:Older Siblings Category:Pacifists Category:Partners Category:Passionate Characters Category:Passionate Learners Category:PBS Kids Characters Category:PBS Kids Girls Category:Physics-Interested Characters Category:Pigtailed Characters Category:Ponytailed Characters Category:Preschool Characters Category:Preschool Girls Category:Presenters Category:Preteens Category:Pretty Characters Category:Pure Good Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Purple-Haired Category:Rainforest Inspectors Category:Ravi Ross' Friends Category:Reliant Characters Category:Researchers Category:Rocky Upstart Characters Category:Seekers Category:Selfless Characters Category:Shotgunners Category:Show and Tellers Category:Siblings Category:Skirt-Peeked Characters Category:Slayers Category:Smarties Category:Sneakers Wearers Category:Sock Wearers Category:Soldiers Category:Sonic Alliance Characters Category:Sophisticated Characters Category:South Koreans Category:Spoiled Characters Category:Spoiled Sweet Characters Category:Stockings Wearers Category:Storytellers Category:Survivors Category:Sweet Characters Category:Teal Characters Category:Team Magic School Bus Members Category:Team RWBY Extra Members Category:Team RWBY Members Category:Techs Experts Category:The Magic School Bus Characters Category:The Magic School Bus Rides Again Characters Category:Time Travelers Category:Tomboys Category:Transformed Characters Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Turquoise Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Universal Traveled Characters Category:Violet Characters Category:Voices of Reason Category:Walkerville Citizens Category:Walkerville Elementary School Students Category:Web Animation Characters Category:Web TV Show Characters Category:Western Animation Characters Category:Wrathful Characters Category:Yang Xiao Long's Minions Category:How I Can Help Make the World Great Guests